


Fate Fourteen

by Anonymous



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU real life, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jonathan, Casual Sex, Complicated Relationships, Feminine Jonathan, Fluff, Guns Blood and Violence, Homophobic Slurs and Language, Jonathan Centric, Jonathan refers to everyone by their real name, M/M, Medic Jonathan, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastel Jonathan, Science Fiction Themed, Smut, Soft Jonathan, Unintended Homophobia, War, excessive use of the word 'fuck', war games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On a distant, chaotic planet, far, FAR, from Earth, Jonathan, twelve of his friends, and one android gifted to them, are gathered together by a powerful, ruthless, and galaxy-conquering species.Their purpose?To battle and fight together against three other teams brought from the deepest corners of the entire known universe, all for as long as it takes until only one team is left standing.Why?For the entertainment of the species who brought them there of course.The prize?For the winners - A safe return home and the knowledge that there is more out there in the universe.For the losers - Death and annihilation of their entire planet.Should be fun right?





	1. Introduction - Setting The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the real Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a project/idea I've wanted to tackle for about a year now, yeah just a little more than a year, and while I thought about just sitting on it until one day when I could write it all out and try and get it published as an original story I kind of knew that'd never be possible because of all the sex and smut I wanted to put into it too. So, this is why we're here. I'm a member of a few fandoms but I felt like it would fit best with our boys despite it probably getting more attention if I had picked the other fandom I also had had in mind. For anyone wondering why person X or Y is missing and or why I included people who barely interact with the group I will say that I wanted to limit how many characters I included as well as choose ones that I feel like I can have a better handle and characterization of. That's all.
> 
> I’m posting this as anonymous because I just don’t want it linked to my account, but I’m giving this warning now, if this story, at any point, is reposted anywhere and anyone tries to take credit for it or claim that they’re the author, then I’m just going to stop and not bother continuing unless the imposter situation is dealt with quickly. The only place you should ever see this is here. Posting links on tumblr that lead here is fine and I thank anyone who does that, but please not the actual content. I know that sounds pretentious or harsh for a story that is just starting and has no following yet, but I thought I'd just post that right from the get go because apparently re-posting is a growing problem these days and because I'm doing this anonymously I don't want the even bigger temptation to be there. 
> 
> Just a heads up, the actual chapters will most likely be a lot longer than this introduction, but I've kept this intro short just to get the idea rolling to see who is interested and to gauge what needs to be adjusted in the future (like what those who are interested would prefer in terms of length per chapter)
> 
> Some personal information such as relationship statuses and things like who has met with who in real life maybe has been changed for this story, I just give that disclaimer since I admit to not knowing all the interpersonal relationships of the boys who will be in the story and would rather focus on the content here rather than looking up all of the details that aren’t that important anyway.

“He should be fine through the night,” Jonathan told his employer as he started packing up the last of his supplies, “The medication should keep him knocked out and even if it’s just for a couple of hours it’ll be the best thing for him, so long as it’s just not interrupted that is.”

“Thank you for stopping by so suddenly,” Helen, Jonathan’s aforementioned employer, said while clutching onto a once damp rag, “When his temperature spiked I just panicked and had to call you since I can’t take him anywhere and didn't know what to do.”

“Well it is my job right?” Jonathan asked her as he zipped up his bag, “Call again if you think his condition is getting worse again, but I'm thinking he'll be good to go after some more rest.  I still think it's just a bad fever that needs just a little more time and sleep to break; nothing serious.  Like I said though, call if you really want to, I don't mind.”

“You know I will,” Helen told him with a slightly cheery huff.

“Alright, well, I'll see you later then Helen,” Jonathan said as he left the kitchen the two had been standing in, making his way for the home’s front door.  The man let himself outside and made a point to shut the door quietly behind him before making his way for his car.  Once inside the blue vehicle’s interior Jonathan placed his bag in the passenger’s seat and inserted the keys into the ignition, the engine immediately roaring to life.   Jonathan took one last look at the home of one of his patients before backing out of the driveway and heading into the night.

It was only once he was a good handful of miles away from Helen’s home that Jonathan realized he had forgotten to ask for payment for the visit.  Eh, it was no matter though, with his YouTube career Jonathan was financially set for the time being, and the work that he did outside of his home was more for himself and not for primary monetary gain anyway.  Truth be told, when Jonathan started the whole YouTube fad years ago he had never expected it to blow up in the way that it most certainly had.  When he first started uploading and posting videos Jonathan’s life had been much different compared to what it was now.  At the time when he merely played games _only_ for fun Jonathan had been stuck working an abysmal retail job while simultaneously putting himself through nursing school.  Yes, nursing school.  Despite the crazed, frantic, and maniacal personality he had become known for sporting, one important pillar that Jonathan actually valued incredibly much was stability.  While Jonathan knew he could come off as naïve or even downright unintelligent at times to viewers and friends alike, he still knew that he couldn’t make a _lifelong_ career out of playing video games.  So, while he did appreciate and fall into the allure of his channel as he became more and more popular to the point where he could make being an entertainer his main focus and career, he still knew that it wasn’t something that he personally could do, or want to do, forever.  Thus Jonathan had made the decision to finish his schooling and become a registered nurse. 

However, with the demand that came with making YouTube his primary career, Jonathan knew there would be no realistic way he could juggle gaming as well as being a full time nurse that worked in a medical facility such as a hospital or even an emergency room.  With the latter, if Jonathan wanted to work at an accredited establishment, he’d have to work there and _only_ there.  He certainly wouldn’t be able to keep any job at home, YouTube or otherwise, as somewhere like an ER would demand he work long hours across various, fluctuating shift times.  While Jonathan did try to remain practical and value the stability that came with a career as a nurse, he was still human and couldn’t resist the then arguably _easier_ job of playing around with friends for hours upon hours and being able to edit videos from the comfort of his own home, say in just his pajamas, or less.  Still, he wasn’t about to let all those years of his education, and the long study hours go down the drain, thus the decision to work as a private nurse for three to four patients at a time.  As mentioned, the one thing Jonathan didn’t allow himself to worry about in regards to being a private nurse was the income.  Jonathan was of course doing it to keep up his skills, but more so, so that he could provide extremely affordable medical care to those who really needed it.  The patients he mainly tried to take on and treat were the ones that didn’t have insurance or weren’t exactly in a position to drop the substantial amount of cash on the price tag of a doctor or hospital visit without said insurance. America's healthcare system was fucked up man, so he'd do what he could to serve his own goals as well as help the less fortunate. 

In Jonathan’s mind it was a perfect arrangement.   For Jonathan, he could focus mainly on his YouTube career while still keeping up with and utilizing the skills and care he had learned.  That way, if and when YouTube’s gaming culture crashed, his viewers moved on to someone or something shiny and new, or hell, if Jonathan just got straight tired of doing it, he would still be able to jump up and back into the medical workforce without the fear of having nothing on his resume or employers asking him just what the hell he had been doing the last few years if not working as a nurse.  

Thankfully with his _brilliant_ plan, Jonathan could say that he had been working as a private nurse in addition to his YouTube videos for about three and a half years now, and it was a part of his life that only his close, intermediate social circle, like Luke, knew about.  Jonathan wanted to tell his YouTube friends, he did, but if there was one thing he valued more than stability, it was privacy and mystery.  Jonathan was open with his group, that had long been dubbed the Banana Bus Squad, to a degree, but knowing them, he was still worried frequently about what his friends would think of him.  Jonathan, despite being one of the older members of the group, had a few things about him that he was still scared to reveal, secrets that kept him back in the shadows, kept him away from ever meeting them or interacting with them, even off camera when the public eyes wouldn’t even be on him. 

For starters, the biggest secret was the fact that he was gay.  Jonathan loved video games, but he wouldn’t lie to himself and avoid the reality of things; video gaming was and continued to be an industry and culture predominantly dominated by straight, cis males.  While the certain crew he ran with was typically nothing like the bro-fest circle jerks he had seen other YouTube cliques become, where toxic and fragile masculinity was a basic, unspoken requirement to join in, as well as the occasional dose of misogyny, there were still instances where his friends would metaphorically puff up their chests in some weird showing of masculine bravado.  Whether it was turning their games into theoretical dick measuring contests of who was the coolest, making fun of feminine things, or even dropping the word _faggot_ , the same instances all added up and each did its part in making Jonathan more firmly glued to the shell he had already been hiding in since he first met the majority of them. 

Aside from his sexuality and side career that tended to be more _feminine_ in people’s first judgments of it, there was also Jonathan’s physical appearance and personality that made him insecure and still hesitant to open up to all of them.  All of his life Jonathan had been on the shorter end of the spectrum, and even now at his age, stood at a mere 5’6, or just a little more than 167 cm if you were from pretty much literally _anywhere else_ in the world.  When you combined his short stature (as far as males went) with the fact that he had a baby face that, to this day, made him look _20_ and not 30, Jonathan was still hesitant to reveal himself physically to his YouTube community over fears of ridicule and mocking.  Aside from the physical body there was also how Jonathan presented himself in the physical world as well.  Jonathan was more feminine, he wasn’t afraid to admit it to those around him or himself for that matter.  Jonathan liked to get his nails done, he liked to wear lighter, pastel colors, he liked wearing sweaters that were super comfortable and one or two sizes too big for him, and Jonathan just liked being….soft.  Jonathan did his best to hide all of that under the masculine bullshit over calls for hoochies or the ladies in games, but that part of him was all an act, just a badly acted farce.  The reality was though, the older Jonathan got the more he tried to cling onto what made him comfortable as he worried more and more about what others would think.  Luke and Ryan, the only two in his YouTube friends who knew all of these details about him, readily accepted him and told him they more than fine with him, Ryan especially since he himself had a similar desire of staying hidden from public eye.  Still though, at times Jonathan couldn’t help but worry because of the public, his friends, and his fans.

Not to mention all the fanart, particularly ones created by shippers, that made him insecure.  At first Jonathan had thought it was harmless, and he still very much appreciated all of the effort and work put into creating some of the beautiful pieces he had seen.  However, over time as more and more poured in, Jonathan realized that it actually made him hesitant to step forward, another thing that Ryan also very much understood.  So many people online now had created these images of who they _thought_ he was or who they wanted him to be, and now he was afraid if he ever came forward he would ruin himself in their eyes and possibly destroy the image of him they had grown attached to. 

Needless to say, despite the sort of ‘I don’t give a fuck,’ attitude he liked to sport for the videos, Jonathan wasn’t the most personally secure or confident individual. 

Jonathan let out a sigh as he stared down at his hands gripping the steering wheel, driving along the very empty road given the time of night.  The hot pink of his nail polish looked even darker with the reflection of the moonlight and served as a nice distraction from the pressing thoughts about his identity.  At this point in his life it wasn’t uncommon for Jonathan to go through the mental tailspin that he just did once or twice a week, especially after he’d finish a particularly long gaming session with friends or was driving back from checking in with a patient and their family.   

Not wanting to sit in silence and his troubling thoughts any longer Jonathan reached down into the center console for his phone, hoping it was still connected to the vehicle’s Bluetooth so he could play some music for the rest of the ride.  Just as he got a light grasp on it though, Jonathan hit a bump in the road, causing him to lose his grip on the phone, sending it plopping to the floor on the passenger’s side. 

“Shit!” he muttered. 

Jonathan quickly looked back at the road, still finding no other cars present, before he green lit a truly stupid and unsafe decision, but hey, the road was straight _and_ empty after all!  Keeping his left hand firmly on the wheel Jonathan began leaning across and down towards the floor, hoping he could snag his phone between two fingers of his right hand.  “Come on you stupid bitch,” Jonathan grumbled as he continued to press and inch his hand closer to his phone. 

With his attention momentarily focused elsewhere, Jonathan didn’t register the low rumbling that seemed to fill the entire air around him.  “Almost got you, you bastard!” Jonathan said, just another inch away from the device, “GOT IT!”

As soon as he clutched the device though the entire sky was lit up with a piercing and blinding white light that momentarily made Jonathan fall into a harsh panic.  Had he swerved!? No, he had kept his left hand steady! Was he headed straight into another car? No because he would have heard a horn or something, right!?!? But then what was that rumbling he was finally just noticing!?! Was another car the source of the rumbling and possibly the headlights?!

Before Jonathan could try and get himself righted back in his seat and look forward, the light increased in intensity, causing Jonathan to cry out in pain as he dropped his phone again in a rushed attempt at covering his eyes.  As Jonathan rammed the palms of his hands into his stinging eyes he now felt his car swerve for real before suddenly everything around him felt void of weight and replaced with a tingly sense of zero gravity.  Then everything ceased, the light, the rumbling, the pain, and Jonathan fell out of consciousness, and into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, if the tags and or this intro caught your interest, then let me know and let me know what kind of length word count wise you'd prefer for the actual meat of the story. Thanks.


	2. Mask Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan wakes up and realizes he's facing more than just one new nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I got distracted by real life things plus I kind of hated the long, drawn out explanation in the writing I have to give to set all of this up. I got through most of it with this chapter, but will wrap it up and get things officially underway next chapter.

The first sensation that registered with Jonathan as he regained consciousness was a sharp and cutting pain in his chest.  As his sense and wits returned to him Jonathan was suddenly throwing himself upward from his position lying down, clutching harshly at the space right above his heart.  “GOD!” he growled out between clenched teeth as his whole body seemed to throb, “What the _FUCK_!”

As it persisted, Jonathan felt like the only thing he could do in that moment was focus on the nearly unbearable pain.  He didn’t know if it was because he was just coming around, or because of the agony, but Jonathan was unable to clear his vision or concentrate on his surroundings, or even figure out what was going on.   Just when he could finally take a breath without feeling like he was inhaling fiber glass, things started to get even worse.

“The pain will pass,” a voice said from behind Jonathan just as his vision slowly started coming back to him.

“How the _fu-_ ” Jonathan grit out as he turned his head to see who had spoken, only to stop and cut himself off when his eyes landed on what appeared to be a giant, fucking blue lizard… _thing_. 

Jonathan physically felt his eyes widen as he took in what looked like a nine-foot tall, azure, six-armed, eight if you counted the two appendages it was standing up on, four-eyed _lizard_ currently looking down at him.  Jonathan’s heart immediately picked up in speed as the lizard looked at him, framed by the seemingly never ending column of mountains and rock formations that stretched out behind him in the landscape, making Jonathan feel like he had fallen to the bottom of the Grand Canyon.  Still, the lizard just stared back with the most unimpressed expression that Jonathan could somehow distinguish.  “Um…… _WHAT THE FUCK!?_ ”

“Yes, you said that already,” the freaky blue lizard thing said, mouth opening to reveal rows upon rows of jagged, razor like teeth, all while still looking very unimpressed. 

This was a dream, Jonathan was _clearly_ dreaming, this was clearly just a fever dream or something, this _HAD_ to be a dream!  Jonathan clearly got into a car wreck before he passed out and now this was the crazy shit his brain was coming up with while he probably laid unconscious in some hospital bed or on an operating table.  Still though, Jonathan would have preferred if his subconscious had cut him some fucking slack and let him have a nice coma or drug-induced dream rather than freaking out over a giant fucking lizard! Maybe this was karma and punishment though for reaching for his phone while driving?  GOD, _why_ was the fucking lizard still looking at him!?!

Before Jonathan could scream or shout again, or get up and run before he even took in the rest of his surroundings and where he was in this nightmare, a groan from his side had him turning the one direction he hadn’t yet looked.  Slowly turning his head in case there was another freaky fucking lizard thing, or maybe a mutated, walking fish, or rabid zombie-panda, Jonathan investigated the source of the noise only to find….was that _Luke?_   The man in question groaned again and turned his head from where it was plastered against the rocky ground, and yep, by the looks of that beard that was _definitely_ Luke.  Only once he had confirmed the identity of his friend to himself did Jonathan start noticing all of the other bodies littering the rocky canyon behind them as well.  Behind Luke lie Lui, and then David, and it continued with Craig, Tyler, Marcel, Brock, Brian, Adam and Anthony, who he admittedly wasn’t as close to as the others, and the finally, laying next to each other were Ryan, and then Evan; thirteen of them in total.  What the fuck was going on? Why was he dreaming this?

It was only once he took stock of all twelve of his friends did Jonathan begin to notice that all of them were dressed somewhat similarly, and Jonathan seriously doubted that it was a coincidence.  Jonathan looked down at Luke and noticed that his friend was wearing what looked like a blue thermal shirt underneath a black military-grade jacket that had the same blue color for trim along the hood and bottom of it.  Upon further inspection Jonathan also noticed an emblem resembling Earth on the side of the right sleeve of the jacket, also in that same blue coloring.  The outfit was topped off with what seemed like form fitting black cargo pants and black combat boots, and surprise, surprise, the sole of the boots Luke wore were also that same blue coloring. 

As Jonathan looked around he noticed that while the outfits were all similar to one another, some of them were different.  While Brock and Tyler were also sporting the same blue-black color scheme that Luke was, where blue clothing and emblem would be on Evan, were red variations instead.  It didn’t end there though as Jonathan noticed the eight remaining boys all sported brown versions of the clothing and Earth emblem instead of blue _or_ red.  After noticing these differences it only then dawned on Jonathan that he too might be wearing…and yep, there it was.  Jonathan was decked out in the same thermal shirt, jacket, pants, and boots as the others, except like Evan, he had his own totally unique color scheme.  Instead of red, blue, or even brown, the thermal shirt Jonathan wore was white, the soles of his boots white, and the emblem on his jacket was white…. _and pink?_ Yeah that was definitely pink in there.  Jonathan reached towards his jacket to touch the emblem and then only noticed that he was also wearing pink and white gloves as well……what the fuck? This dream was exceptionally detailed and frankly, it was really starting to freak Jonathan out all the much more.  Lizard McFreak Face probably had something to do with it. Speaking of which, was he still-

“Uuugghh, why the _fuck_ do I feel like I’ve just been stabbed in the chest forty-seven times?” Someone groaned, shaking Jonathan from his outfit observations.  Had that been Tyler? Oh yep, definitely Tyler. 

Jonathan merely watched as Tyler sat up like he himself had not too long ago and immediately took in a quick breath as Tyler rubbed his face, only stopping and stilling completely when his eyes connected with Jonathan’s.  “Who _tha fuck_ are _you?_ And who the fuck put me in this outfit? And why the fuck does my chest feel like it’s still on fire?”

“Christ Tyler, would you stop fucking yelling?” Craig complained as he sat up as well, “Wait…. _Tyler?_ What the fuck?”

“Would you both shut the fuck up!” Marcel complained as he was the next to sit up.

“Well excuse the _fuck_ outta me Marcel,” Tyler replied only now breaking eye contact with Jonathan, “But I frankly don’t remember dropping acid earlier or somehow meeting up with even a single one of you, and as far as I’m concerned, dreams I’ve had are never this fucking vivid or real, so I would like to know what the actual _FUCK_ all of us are doing out in what looks like in the middle of nowhere, wearing matching goddamn outfits!”

“Did someone say matching outfits?”  And there was David now. 

“Shut up Nogla,” Tyler quickly told him, “Can’t you see I’m busy freaking out?”

“Hey fuck you,” the Irishman replied.

Before the argument could progress any further the remaining eight boys all started sitting up as well, immediately groaning and clutching at their chests just as Jonathan had done earlier.  As Jonathan watched, he noted as each person began to focus their eyes and clear their minds as they started to become fully conscious.  It was then that something dawned on Jonathan and he started to panic for another reason.  While he was still desperately trying to convince himself that this all had to be a twisted nightmare of some sort, Jonathan was still panicking at being faced with his friends of years, in person, face to face, in the actual flesh. 

“Wake up!,” Jonathan whispered in a panic to himself before slamming his eyes shut, “Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!”

“Jon?” someone called out.

Hearing his name called out ceased Jonathan’s frantic chanting and had him throwing his eyes back open to see who had called his name.  Looking forward he found Ryan staring straight at him, and boy if this wasn’t a trip.  Throughout their friendship Ryan and Jonathan had shared pictures with one another and had formed a very strong bond out of their mutual desire to stay out of the public domain as much as they could in their line of work, but this was the first time Jonathan was actually staring at his friend in person.  No, this was a dream, he told himself, this wasn’t real! This couldn’t be real!

“Who the fuck is Jon?” Tyler asked aloud as he reeled around to stare at Ryan, “And who the fuck are you for that matter? I recognize every one of ya except you and the underage lookin’ twink.”

“It’s me,” Ryan immediately said as all eyes were on him, “I’m Ohm, don’t you recognize my voice?”

“Huh, really? No shit?” Brock said from his spot on the ground, “No offense but I didn’t really see you as the tall, flowy hair type.” 

“Well that obviously isn’t the real Ohm since none of this is real anyway,” Craig said, “Just a manifestation of my mind since clearly I’m having the weirdest fucking dream of my life.”

“This can’t be your dream man, because this is _my_ dream,” Anthony said, speaking up for the first time, looking oddly different without his red hat, “And I am starting to freak out, let me tell you that!”

“Well this quite perplexing because I’m fairly certain this is _my_ dream,” Adam spoke up, trying his best to sound nonchalant about the situation, “Although I am puzzled as to why my brain would put so much effort into constructing the outfits that it did, or why it’d provide me with twelve men instead of twelve women or a bunch of kitties.”

“That I agree with,” Marcel said, “Where are the chicks and why am I stuck dreaming about twelve dudes?”

“You’re not dreaming, none of you are,” and fuck, there was that weird fucking voice from earlier; the fucking lizard thing.

“Who the fu-HOLY _FUCK!_ ” Tyler cried out, “WHAT THE SHIT IS THAT THING!!?!”

It was at that point that everyone had turned back around in Jonathan’s direction and were looking past him at the giant fucking lizard thing he knew was still towering behind him. 

“No fucking WAY dude!” Anthony scrambled, “I’m out! Somebody wake me the fuck up! What the fuck is that!”

“No!” Brian cried in a shrill voice, “Wake _ME_ up!”

Despite the mass hysteria that was quickly growing in addition to the crippling panic he still felt, Jonathan did still have to try his best not to make a poorly timed Evanescence, _wake me up inside_ , joke. 

“Like I said you insufferable creatures,” the lizard continued, looking both pleased and annoyed now that it seemed to have everyone’s attention, “I can very much assure you that _none_ of you are asleep right now, and that this is very, _very_ real.”

A tense silence fell over the group of boys as none of them knew how to respond to the nightmare-fuel’s claim that the situation they found themselves in was actually reality.  No one wanted to believe that somehow, they had all been gathered together, in the middle of nowhere, put in matching outfits, and all without anyone knowing how it was done…..that and that whatever this fucking _thing_ was in front of them, was also real, and not a trick their brains were playing on them.

“Is anyone freaking out? Like _really_ freaking out!?! I feel like I should be freaking the FUCK out, like fucking PANIC attack levels of freaking out!” Craig rambled out.

“Yeah, I definitely feel like I should be passing out or something right now,” Lui mumbled quickly. 

“We took the liberty of injecting a relaxing agent into each of you once you arrived.  This was done to help you acclimate with the shock of your situation,” the lizard fuck said, “I imagine if we hadn’t, at least two to three of you would currently be experiencing what your planet refers to as a ‘heart attack.’ ”

“What does that even _mean?_ ” Tyler immediately questioned, “ _Our_ planet? What exactly did you fucking do to us? Who are you? _What_ are you?  Where the fuck are we? Start talking freak!”

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, and certainly the wrong tone to say it in, because immediately as Tyler finished, the azure lizard creature let out a truly terrifying hiss right before razor-sharp claws sprung out of its six, arm-like appendages.  “You’ll watch your mouth, filthy _human_ ,” the creature spat, “Or I’ll go ahead and slice that disgusting tongue of yours right out of _your_ mouth.”

Jonathan could physically hear the audible click of Tyler’s teeth snapping together as he quickly closed his mouth. 

“Now, as I was trying to say to you _humans_ ,” the creature said, retracting its claws, “If you can think back and remember, the last thing you should remember is hearing a rather large rumbling before you were taken in and surrounded by a blinding white light.”

“Yeah,” Ryan spoke up, “I…I kind of do remember that. I was recording and then all of a sudden it just happened and I couldn’t see a damn thing.”

There were several noises of affirmation as everyone seemed to slowly agree and share confirmation that they too had experienced similar phenomena.  “Yes, that was our doing,” the lizard creature informed them.

“Our?” Evan said, speaking for the first time.  Jonathan looked back at the boy in red, surprised to hear his voice, and immediately looked away just as the Canadian’s eyes met his own.

Shit, **no** , he couldn’t face Evan, he just fucking couldn't.  Jonathan was still holding out hope that this was a dream. 

“Yes, my people selected your planet for this glorious honor and brought you thirteen here,” the lizard creature confirmed, “We have no name in your language or on your planet at all, and I would rather spare my people the shame of giving us some label in your primitive, putrid tongue.  I wouldn’t want to entertain for even one moment the thought that you, are in any way, equal to us.”

Jonathan could tell Tyler and Marcel wanted to speak up and fire off some snarky remark at the freaky bastard, but knew his friends probably kept their mouths shut over the earlier threat of tongues being sliced out of said mouths.  Luckily, or unluckily, David didn’t seem to be bothered and was the one to speak up first.

“Callin’ us fuckin’ primitive and yet you’re still speaking our language,” he seethed.

“Actually I’m not,” the creature told them with a smirk on its fiendish face, “In your minds it only appears that I am, but the mental capabilities my species have far transcended anything your wildest dreams and puny minds could come up with.  With my powers I’m merely doing the work for you and letting it _seem_ like I’m speaking your tongue, when in reality, I’m merely dumbing myself down and translating everything mentally, so you can understand everything I’m about to tell you.”

“If you and your people are so advanced, then what do you want with us?” Luke asked, “Why’d you bring us all together here? To show off or something?”

“No you foolish human,” it answered, “If you’d zip your lips for more than three seconds I could explain to you all why you’ve been brought here, and if you keep interrupting I might just be tempted to rip a face or two off.”

Jonathan could tell there were still some boys who wanted to speak up and ask questions, but thankfully they all seemed to have enough restraint, or self preservation rather, to stay quiet and let the damn freak launch into whatever explanation he had been waiting to make. 

“Now,” it began, “What my name is, and who my people are is not information the thirteen of you really deserve.  What I _will_ tell you is that I belong to a race of superior beings from a planet far, far away from yours in the known universe.  My race has accomplished more and done more than your pathetic little minds could even imagine, and your little science fiction novels and movies don’t even scratch the surface of what our reality actually is.”

Jonathan tensed up at those words, because on one hand, if that was actually true Jonathan could only be equally awed and terrified that this creature and its people would want his presence for whatever the fuck was going on, and that they apparently knew enough about their planet and culture to not only reveal that their fiction was reality, but that their fiction was also seriously out of depth with what was being alleged as possible. 

“As a race we grew too large for our own small planet and eventually started expanding our territory far beyond the reaches of our home world.  What you call and know as your Milky Way Galaxy is only a miniscule fraction in comparison to how far we’ve now reached and grown,” the creature explained.  “Fortunately, for the time being, we’ve expanded as far as we need to and have conquered and obliterated all the species and planet populations we have needed to in order to ensure our maximum potential.  However, war, brutality, and destruction seem to all be rooted in our very existence and being, and it is a craving that we simply _cannot_ ignore.”

That seemed to set everyone on edge.  Was that why they had been brought here? To fight against the self proclaimed, blood hungry lizards?

“So, since no planet has ever been a challenge to us, we as a civilization came up with a new way to seek out our entertainment.” It was at this point the look on the lizard-creature’s face became downright demonic, “With the technology and cosmic power at our disposal we decided that we would start pitting other planets and races against _each other_ instead.”

WHAT?!

“Now pay attention Earthlings, because this is where you come in,” the creature seemed to echo in glee, “Your pathetic little planet has been selected for the fourteenth universal competition for my people to watch and entertain themselves with!  For this war game, we decided to select thirteen of the best suited competitors from four different planets and force them to battle against each other until only one team is left alive! As we speak, three other entire teams of different beings, not too terribly different from you are being briefed on this competition as well.”

“What?!” Brian cried out, others quickly voicing their agreeing outrage, “We’re not fucking doing that!  You can fucking sod off!”

At that rejection the creature threw its head up and gave a spine curling laugh.  “Oh you poor idiots,” it roared with glee, “How amusing that you think you have a choice!”

“What the fuck do you mean we don't!? None of us are even soldiers!” Marcel hissed at the creature, “Why the fuck would you pick us for a fucking _war_ game unless you just wanted to see us get killed!”

“Well that _is_ the point you imbecile, but it’s simple,” the creature replied, as if the knowledge and answer was already completely obvious and like it was further offended for having to explain it, “The thirteen of you all know one another, have experience competing in war like _games_ , and are entertainers on your home planet. Don't you get it, we already know you'll work well enough as a team, combat of some variation isn't a mystery to you, and clearly you know how to attain and entertain the masses. Together you check off all the criteria needed without lacking in anything to make for a good show.”

“Video games are just that though!” Ryan screamed, “ _Games_ , not real fucking battle with alien races!”

“This _IS_ a game,” the creature replied, “What part of that wasn’t clear?  You are the puppets and you **_WILL_** obey and fight for us. ”

“You can’t just force us to fight for our lives!” Anthony screamed.

“Hm, and yet, that is exactly what we’re doing,” the lizard smirked, “Well, not exactly.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” David asked.

“I suppose I've failed to mention that you’re not just fighting for _your_ lives, but also the lives of every single person back on your planet. Because you see, if you lose and all of you die before every single other team dies, then your planet will be obliterated.”

A strangled hush fell over the group and Jonathan noticed no one wanted to speak up now. 

“You’re not…not serious, are you?” Luke asked in fearful awe.

“As serious as one can be,” the blue giant replied with ease, “Let me make this a little more clear for you.  My species has brought together four different teams of thirteen players apiece to this planet.  This planet, filled with some of the harshest, most unforgiving terrain, weather, and life you could ever imagine, will serve as your battleground.  You can cry all you want, but all that will do is ensure you and your planet a quicker death you pathetic fools.”

“Where is this planet?” Adam asked, “And what is it?”

“Far away from your home, that’s for sure,” the creature told them, “At first it was nothing but an empty rock battered by vicious storms, but we made it habitable and filled it with some of the most unique creatures from the universe.  All of these species and strains are more primitive than you and more likely than not, will also be lethal to you if you’re not careful.”

“This is bullshit!” Tyler yelled, “You can’t make us do this, you can’t just fuck our entire planet!”

“We can and we are,” the creature replied, once again amused at the outrage and denial.

Before anyone else could voice anymore outrage or protest of any kind, Evan’s voice was cutting through the harsh and crazed indignation.

“Obviously they can so we need to stop fighting it,” the aforementioned boy began, “We've listened to everything it's said and yet we can't deny that somehow they brought us all across the entire fucking universe, onto a planet we know absolutely nothing about and are somehow speaking our language perfectly.  We need to get a grip and admit that we’re powerless against them and need to do this not only for ourselves, but for everyone back home too. Whatever this is....there's no getting out of it...not by saying we don't want to that is.  I've always wondered if there's more out there in life aside from what we know, and clearly we're being given an answer.  If it was so easy for them to bring us here and speak to us like it's laughable that there's anything we can do to reverse our fates by our own doing then that probably means they can just as easily kill us and replace us if we keep protesting.......either we listen up and play....or we're fucked.”

After overcoming the shock that a speech like that had spilled from Evan's lips, it was clear that Evan’s words held major weight and acted as one hell of a sobering fucking punch to the gut. Jonathan watched one by one as resignation and acceptance settled on everyone’s faces as each of them began coming to grips with their situation and that they were, most likely, utterly fucked.

“My, my, I must say, spoken like a true _leader_ ,” the creature spoke, breaking them all out of their personal bubbles, “Seems we were right to assign you that position for your team.”

“What?” Evan asked, suddenly looking confused.

“As you all noticed earlier, _before_ noticing me, each of you has been given a team uniform to wear for the competition,” the lizard-creature explained, “Red is to designate the leader of your team. This individual was determined as the one best suited to guide their team to victory.  Next, blue is to designate the three assistant leaders, ones you could say your leader will turn to first for second opinions.”  At this mention Jonathan noticed how Tyler, Luke, and Brock all had somber looks on their faces before turning to Evan.

“Brown is for the regular soldiers who either will fit best following the chain of command set for them, or simply weren’t suited to be given authority and leadership over others,” the creature informed, which didn’t particularly please any of the boys wearing the latest mentioned color. “And finally, the one sole member in white is your team’s medic.”

Fuck, why did the damn fucking thing have to bring attention to Jonathan?  Fuck, now they were all looking at him, and everyone but Luke and Ryan seemed confused as all hell as to who he was.

“I gotta rewind and call bullshit for a second,” David said with one raised finger, “You said earlier we all knew each other, but I’ve never seen this guy in my life.  I mean I hadn’t seen Ohm, but that’s definitely his voice.”

Jonathan watched as others either nodded their heads or voiced agreement.  Jonathan's eyes darted in fear from Ryan to Luke, trying to find a way he could avoid finally being truly revealed, or to find a way out, but neither of them seemed to have anything they could do.  Jonathan was about ready to just bolt and run off into this apparent nightmare world when he stopped just as he met Evan's eyes again; the dark irises of the other boy rooting him in place as they seemed to pierce his soul and begin to decipher how they knew one another.

“You know him,” Luke confirmed while trying to give Jonathan a look that radiated comfort and support as he knew how panicked his private and closed off friend must be.

“Then who the fuck is he?” Tyler grumbled.

 _Fuck_ …..through all the shock and explanation of being dragged across the universe Jonathan had momentarily forgotten his panic about meeting his friends face to face.  This was real though, this was no dream, there was no pretending that it was a hallucination or fucked up joke.  This was real…and there was no running from it…..and oh god, how Jonathan wanted nothing more than to just fucking run.

 

“It’s….it’s um _me_ …...... _Jonathan_.”

 

And then a dawning of realization spread across Evan's face.

 

" _Delirious_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed a little all over the place, I'm trying to have the characters set the stage of the story, but still do it in a way that conveys both the shock and confusion of facing the reality that they're in. Next chapter will wrap it up and summarize it in a way, as well as explain how the gang was brought there and what's currently happening back on Earth, and then we'll be starting the game and meeting the fourteenth and final member of Team Earth. 
> 
> Let me know if you catch any errors. Thank you. 
> 
> Feel free to check out the tumblr to check out the design for the team uniforms or ask questions you want responses to.  
> https://fatefourteen.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions can be directed/asked at the tumblr below
> 
> https://fatefourteen.tumblr.com/


End file.
